Crossed Time
by Ravenhime
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's about the worlds of Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors fused together. Rated T for violence and blood and some other stuff no explicit romance or anything. Please review, creative criticism is greatly appreciated.


Chapter 1: The Fall of Azai/Oichi Joins Wei

DISCLAIMER

All the DW/SW characters are copyright of KOEI corporation. I don't claim I own them. I'm just writing a story about them.

There was a glitch in time and the worlds of Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors were fused together. The islands of Japan hooked onto the coast of China, creating a beautiful land.

A messenger was running towards the Shu palace. He was very tired, but he had to warn Liu Bei. As he ran along he bumped into a woman.

Woman: Ow! Look where you're going!

Messenger: Sorry...but I'm in a hurry.

He kept on running forward.

Woman: Idiots...

Soon he reached the gates of the Shu palace.

Messenger: I need to tell Liu Bei about this! Please, for Shu's sake, let me in!

Gate guards whispering under their breath: What's he so agitated about?

They opened the gates and the messenger rushed in and bowed before Liu Bei.

Liu Bei: What news do you bring?

Messenger: The Azai clan is going to attack us!

Liu Bei: Well then, we must prepare for war.

Zhuge Liang: Ma Su, you shall take the front position in our formation.

Ma Su: As you wish, my lord.

Zhuge Liang: Huang Zhong, guard the west. Ma Chao, you shall stay in the center and act as out secret weapon.

Huang Zhong and Ma Chao: Yes my lord.

One day later the battle began. Ma Su charged out from the front and encountered a general. With one wave of his sword he chopped the general's head off and the horse kept on running with the general's headless body hanging limply on top.

Ma Su: You've got some pretty crappy generals here.

Upon hearing this insult Nagasama was enraged and charged out.

Nagasama Azai: Face me, coward of Shu!

Ma Su rushed out too and they started to duel. They kept blocking eachothers blows until suddenly Oichi, sister of Nobunaga Oda and wife of Nagasama Azai, rushed out to aid Nagasama.

Oichi: I won't let you hurt him!

But Ma Su was quick. He quickly took a stab at Nagasama Azai while he was surprised Oichi came, and then quickly grabbed Oichi by the waist and captured her alive.

Oichi: How could you...? Let me go!

Ma Su held her so she couldn't move. He cut Nagasama's head off and went back to Liu Bei and presented the head before him. Oichi cried.

Liu Bei: Good work, Ma Su!

Oichi: Kill me...there is no life left for me.

Ma Su: No. You will become my lovely wife.

Oichi: Kill me...

Ma Su kissed Oichi on the cheek and she punched him very hard.

Later that night Oichi sat in the small jail room. It was in the lower corner of the castle, on ground level. There was a heavily barred small window. Oichi rested her arms on the windowsill and looked out.

Oichi: Nagasama...do we have to be seperated? I always loved you...and now I must marry your murderer...

Suddenly she say a figure was approaching the window. The person was completely covered in a dark cloak and you could not even see whether it was a man or woman.

Oichi: Who are you? Don't torture me any more you demons of Shu!

: I am not serving Shu. In fact, I have come to help you.

Oichi: There is no life left for me...

: Well, I can give you this dagger...but you should avenge your love first. Conceal this in your wedding outfit. Go over and pretend to hug Ma Su but stab him instead. But after that, don't kill yourself.

Oichi: Why not? After I avenge him my life's purpose will be over.

: You can still rebuild your life. After you kill him, don't worry. You won't be captured.

Oichi: Give me the dagger. After you've been so kind to me, I must live.

The person slipped the dagger through the bars and Oichi took it.

The next morning Oichi dressed herself in the beautiful red dress and put the red veil over her head. Then she slipped the dagger among the folds. Ma Su dressed in his finest and the two walked into the main hall amidst music and cheers.

Oichi: I'm sorry for what I did yesterday...never mind that Nagasama. You are the one I truly love.

She reached out to hug him with one hand while she grabbed the dagger with the other hand. As Ma Su kissed her on the lips, she discreetly stabbed him in the heart and immediately hugged him close so he couldn't talk and nobody could see the blood.

Huang Zhong: Why is the bridegroom so silent?

Oichi: He's too deeply in love...

Her dress was drenched with blood. Liu Bei noticed that Ma Su was cold and limp.

Liu Bei: What have you done...? Guards! Take this witch away and kill her!

Outside the mystery person from before came to the gate of the Shu palace. The person killed the gate guards and opened the gates, and then he ran into the main hall on horseback, grabbed Oichi, and galloped away.

Oichi: Who are you, anyway?

: (this line deleted as not to ruin the story)

Oichi: Oh...my name's Oichi.

After a while they came the palace of Wei and the person set Oichi down.

: I can only take you this far, as I have business to do. Serve under Lord Cao Cao, as he is a great man. He lives in this palace. Farewell, and good luck.

Oichi: Thanks...and farewell. Thank you for helping me.

The person galloped away. Oichi cried.

Oichi: The warm love of Nagasama and the kindness of that person...do all good things have pass away?

She walked up to the gates of the Wei palace. Her red wedding dress was basically a dusty pink now and it was in tatters.

Oichi: Please let me in for kindness' sake...I have nowhere else to go...

Gate guards: Poor girl.

They let her in and she went up to the main hall. Cao Cao was sitting on his throne with his loyal guardian Dian Wei by his side.

Cao Cao: What do you want?

Oichi: I have nowhere to go. Will you please let me spend the night here at least?

Then Oichi told him her story.

Cao Cao: Poor girl...yes, you can spend the night here.

Two maids showed Oichi her room and brought her food to eat and clean clothes. She thanked them, and after eating the food she took a nap. After she woke up and came out of the room she encountered an older woman who had long brown hair in a ponytail, a phoenix hair ornament, and gold, black and purple clothing.

Oichi: Hi!

Her little girl spirit was acting up again.

Oichi: What's your name?

Zhen Ji: My name is Zhen Ji and I'm the wife of Cao Cao's son, Cao Pi.

Oichi: I like your outfit!

Zhen Ji: Thanks.

Oichi: I'm meeting a lot of nice people here!

Zhen Ji (thinking): She's so hyper...

Oichi soon had met many of the Wei generals. After he learned to trust her and like her Cao Cao let her join the ranks of Wei's army.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
